


First love

by Catlover51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama almost kissed Hinata, and then when he got home Hinata started texting him which ended up in them talking on the phone. And after the phone call Kageyama is left confused but slightly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clumsy confession

**Author's Note:**

> Did not rate, because the ratings will vary from chapter to chapter, but there will be no rape or anything of that kind, and of course no character death!   
> Next chapter will be posted really soon, so please be patient!

Kageyama and Hinata were at the crossroad where they always parted ways. This time was even harder for Kageyama not to kiss Hinata because he was ecstatic because they had won against Aoba Johsai a few hours ago and it seemed to him that Hinata wanted it too, but he fended that thought off pretty fast. 'There was no way in hell Hinata would want this' Kageyama said to himself and just wanted to turn and leave but for whatever reason he couldn't. He just stood there staring at Hinata, he became aware of his widened brown eyes that were staring intensly at him. 'Does he want to?' Kageyama questioned and before hr had realised he was moving closer and closer to Hinata. But, as soon as he did notice he jumped back wanting to apologize but turned around and started walking home, he didn't have the courage to look at Hinata, he was probably mortified.  
-See ya, Hinata. Kageyama shouted as he practicaly ran off. A few moments passed before Hinata muttered a "See ya" and Kageyama could hear his bike. 

When Kageyama got home he was mentally punching himself for what he almost did. Hinata didn't want it. 'Who would even want to kiss me, besides, we're both guys, he probably wants a girlfriend' this just made Kageyama feel worse, was Hinata going to avoid him now? He hoped he wouldn't. 

His phone buzzed and he jumped, startled by it. When he saw the text was from Hinata, he thought about not reading it, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

**Hinata**

_Why did you run off Bakageyama?_

Kageyama glared at the phone, _This Dumbass_ Kageyama thought, and his glare got even more intense as he was writing a reply, althought he didn't even know why he was that upset, Hinata called him that all the time, and he never got this upset over it. 

**Kageyama**  
_You Dumbass, i didn't run off, i just wanted to get home to rest!_

There was no reply for several minutes and those minutes seemed like ages for Kageyama, did Hinata get offended and decided not to reply? But he never got upset over this before, so he didn't now, tehnically Kageyama knew this but he panicked nonetheless. And when his phone finally buzzed he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

**Hinata**  
_You acted weird ever since we left the others is everything okay? Did i mess up during the match or something?_

**Kageyama**  
_No dumbass! I'm fine and you didn't mess up alot_ Kageyama didn't think before he sent the message and now he was regretting it just abit. 

**Hinata**  
_I know you wanted to kiss me Kageyama and that that's why you ran off later.._

Kageyama was breathless he couldn't think, so Hinata dis notice, _Shit._ . Kageyama was trying to calm himself down and think of an answer but he couldn't, then he heard his phone.Hinata was calling him.  
_Why why why_ and Kageyama didn't want to pick up, but je didn't want to be a coward so he decided it was best to be clean about it, he'll tell Hinata that he did want to kiss him, and that he's in love with him, but he'll also tell him that he will get over him. 

-Y-yes? kageyama stuttered not being able to talk due to embarrassment  
-Why aren't you replying? Hinata whispered into the phone  
Kageyama figured Natsu was probably sleeping so Hinata didn't want to wake her  
-Uhm, i didn't know what to say. Kageyama said and felt that he was changing color.  
-Well? Did you want to do it? Hinata asked and Kageyama was stuned at how Hinata didn't have any problem while saying it  
-Y-yes. I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again.  
-Why did you want to do it?  
Kageyama didn't want to answer, but after a few moments of silence Hinata spoke again  
-Well?  
-I like you. That's why i wanted to do it.  
And when Hinata fell silent, Kageyama knew he was freaked out and didn't want to hurt Kageyama's feelings so he just kept silent, but then Kageyama continued  
-Don't worry, i'll get over it,i'll stop liking you, so don't.. Don't start avoiding me or anything because you're freacked out. I already said i won't try any weird stuff anymore  
But all Hinata did was sigh  
-You really are dumb Kageyama  
-What?! Kageyama shouted at the phone becoming irritated  
-But it's okay. Do you have any plans for tommorrow?  
-No. Why?  
-Do you want to go to the sports shop with me? I need to buy new knee pads.  
-Uh, okay..  
-Then see you tommorrow, we'll talk about the details in the morning, okay?  
-Okay. Was all Kageyama managed to say  
-Okay then, goodnight Kageyama-kun  
And Kageyama hung up. What was that all about? He just confessed to him and it's like Hinata didn't care at all, he was supossed to be freaked out not to fucking ask him to go to the sports shop. But Kageyama felt a weird feeling in his stomach, he was lookong forward to seeing Hinata on a Saturday. He went to sleep as soon as possible because he couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to see Hinata, and fast.


	2. Sweet kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward phone call they decide to meet up and it's even more awkward when they see each other in person. Until Hinata confesses to Kageyama too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make it a two chapter story in the end. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. :)

After Kageyama had hung up, Hinata felt warm in his stomach. He wanted to confess to him too, but not over the phone, that's why he called him out tomorrow. He wanted to go to sleep soon, so he could wake up and see Kageyama, but he also wanted to hear Kageyama's voice again or text him again but he knew that would be weird because they just stopped talking over the phone. So he decided to do the reasonable think and go sleep, he was tired because of the match anyway and it was getting late. 

When Hinata woke up it was around 8am, he didn't know whether he should text Kageyama right away to tell him the details of where and when they were supposed to meet but didn't want to look desperate so he went to shower and have breakfast first. When he finally ate his breakfast which for some reason he didn't feel like eating, because he was overexcited he went to grab his phone to text Kageyama, he assumed he would be awake by now because it was almost half past nine. 

**Hinata**  
_So, about today, does around 1pm sound okay with you?_

When Kageyama heard his phone buzz he couldn't help but smile, he knew the text was from Hinata with the details for today. So he hurried to his phone.

**Kageyama**  
_Uh, sure, it's fine_

He kinda wondered why Hinata wanted to meet up that early, they were only going to the sports shop, but he assumed it was so he would get it over with before the shop closed. However, Hinata did not have hat in mind, he wanted to spend the whole day with Kageyama, and he just assumed Kageyama would want the same, he did confess last night. And Hinata was going to do it today, so this could as well be their first official date and Hinata started turning around his bed for thinking this, just the thought of it makes him feel awkward and red i the face, how was he going to actually confess to Kageyama? But he was determined to tell Kageyama how he feels about him, how he felt about him for quite awhile now, he already knows Kageyama likes him, so he shouldn't be afraid of getting rejected at least, but what if Kageyama doesn't want to date Hinata? Hinata was mortified at this thought and fended it off. He decided to reply to the text he got about 10 minutes earlier, maybe he should've replied before his thought drifted. 

**Hinata**  
_Okay, at the crossroad? Does that sound okay?_

Kageyama jumped at the sudden sound of his phone _Finally_. He clenched his phone, at the thought of seeing Hinata soon, but how is he going to pass the time? Now he's just a mess, feeling so much emotions at once. _I can't creep him out again, i need to control myself today other wise he's going to start avoiding me_ and he clenched his phone even more at this thought, he really didn't want Hinata to start avoiding him, that's the last thing he would ever want.

**Kageyama**  
_See you then_

And Kageyama found himself blushing and grinning at his phone, and he started wondering if he could really get over Hinata, this is the first time he's ever felt this, Hinata is in his mind even more than volleyball these days and he knows it will be really hard, but he wants to be with Hinata even if it is just as friends, he doesn't want to lose what they have on the court or their rivalry of it. And Hinata was the same, he wanted to be with Kageyama but he couldn't help thinking if it would change something between them on the court, he wanted things to stay as they were but he couldn't ignore the urge to touch and to be touched by Kageyama any more, he wanted him so bad, to kiss him, to hold him, just to be with him all the time. He found himself thinking about Kageyama more than once while masturbating and that's when he realized it went to far to simply be ignored. Kageyama didn't quite think about Hinata in that way just yet, but he wanted to hold him, to feel his heat against his body, he wanted to see how it felt to hold Hinata so close to him, he wanted to feel Hinata's soft lips on his own, on his neck and his tongue in his mouth intertwining with his own, but he always stopped his thoughts there, he didn't want to think about Hinata in the more intimate way because it felt wrong, Hinata didn't feel the same way, Kageyama tried it once but felt extremely guilty after he was done so he promised himself he would never do it again, and he hasn't.

They both found something to do to pass the time, Hinata was playing with Natsu and then he had to help his mom with some housework and Kageyama took to play some games and watch TV, he knew it would have been better to do some homework but he figured he could use that as an excuse to ask Hinata to come over tomorrow he knew Hinata wouldn't do any of his homework today either so he might as well use it to get to see Hinata tomorrow too, if he doesn't freak him out to much today that is. 

When it was finally around 12pm they both decided it was about time to get ready, they went to take a quick shower and then decided on what to wear, they both went with something casual and by the time they were done it was already the time to leave so after saying bye to their moms they were out the door going to their meeting spot. Kageyama's hands were sweating and he wondered how he was supposed to look at Hinata after yesterdays phone call and he fought the urge to turn around and run away. Hinata on the other hand was relaxed, he convinced himself he has nothing to be afraid of, Kageyama likes him, he likes Kageyama, what could go wrong? 

Kageyama arrived before Hinata and felt colour rush to his checks when he spotted Hinata coming towards him after a few minutes of waiting. Hinata was wearing light bluejeans and a plain white shirt that was well adjusted to his body and Kageyama slapped himself for noticing this as soon as he saw Hinata. He felt a stir in his lower abdomen and more colour rushed to his checks when he realized that he is imagining Hinata straddling him in his room and kissing his mouth then planting soft wet kisses on his neck and he has to fight back a groan, _You're in public dumbass, and Hinata is right there too!_ and Kageyama knew then that he won't make it threw the day without freaking Hinata out even more but he wanted to spend time with him, he wondered how Hinata could make him feel like this with just wearing a tight plain white shirt.  
When Hinata was close enough to Kageyama he could see that his face was red and couldn't help but thinking how good he looked like that and some inappropriate thought went through his mind but he quickly fended them off before his body could react to it.  
-Hi. Hinata muttered and Kageyama had to close in to hear what he said and he was a bit too close and Hinata flinched.  
-Uh, hi. Kageyama said while backing away and moving his head to the side not to look at Hinata. _Shit. Already creped him out_  
-So, what are we going to do first?  
-Don't you have to buy knee pads? Kageyama said curiously.  
-Well, y-yeah.. But we can do that later right?  
-S-sure.. so what are we going to do until then?  
-I don't know.. Would you like to get something to eat?  
-Sounds good..  
And they were silent while going to the food stand, and they felt somewhat awkward although they didn't quite understand why they did this from time to time, go out to eat together and it's not like they never spent time together alone, was it this different because Kageyama had confessed? Well, yeah, now everything was in the open but it shouldn't have changed things this much and Kageyama started feeling nauseous and wanted to go home as soon as possible, _Idiot idiot idiot, you just had to blurt it all out last night_ he saw Hinata was red in the face and jumpy when Kageyama _accidentally_ nudged him while they were walking so he stopped trying to touch Hinata and moved away from him a bit but when he did that Hinata just closed the distance between them again and again and Kageyama was getting more and more confused by the minute. Hinata was acting weird, he probably felt bad for Kageyama and was pushing himself not to act any different than before but it was just even more obvious.  
-You don't have to push yourself to be close to me, i get you're freaked out because of last night so stop feeling sorry for me or whatever. I said i was going to get over you so stop acting so weird dumbass.  
But Hinata frowned at this, he wasn't feeling sorry for him he loved Kageyama, he wanted to be close to him and it wasn't hard for him it felt natural, he was acting weird because he didn't know how to confess to Kageyama, well now is the best chance he'll ever get might as well use it.  
-You're wrong! Hinata shouted and when he saw Kageyama jump and widen his eyes because they were in public and Hinata was kind o making a scene so he decided to lower his voice, You're wrong, that's not it. He said again but his voice lower this time but Kageyama's eyes were still wide and Hinata loved the colour of his eyes.  
- _What?_ Kageyama realized he sounded pissed, but he really wasn't he was just curious at what Hinata meant when he said that.  
-I.. I uh don't find it hard to stand close to you. I... like it..  
Kageyama's eyes widened even more but he kept silent but Hinata could see that he's fighting a smile and colour went to his face when he realized that this is the best tme to confess to Kageyama, he's obvioslly happy with Hinata just wanting to stand close to him and he wanted to see his reaction when he finds out that they feel the same way.  
-I. and the words didn't want to leave Hinata's throat but he wanted to tell Kageyama.. I like you too. He finally managed to say.  
Kageyama's moth fell open and he quickly realised and closed it but he kept silent and Hinata saw that his eyes became glassy and his face was getting more red by the second and Kageyama looked away.  
-Say something Kageyama, this is really awkward and you're making it worse with being silent..  
-I don't know what to say.. He muttered  
-Do you even believe that i like you?  
-Not really. He said but it was barely audible and Hinata decided to just move closer to him so that he could hear him without forcing his ears.  
-Why not?  
-You're just saying it so things wouldn't be awkward between us because of last night dumbass.  
Kageyama's voice was back to normal and he sounded weird. _Is he mad i like him back? I don't understand this moron_  
-Normal people would be ecstatic to find out their crush likes them back but you're what, pissed? I don't get it! And he had to fight the urge to start crying and just run away, he was determined to get this statement through Kageyama's thick skull, he didn't feel sorry for him, he liked him, he wanted to kiss him and hug him so he would get it and he decided to do just that he grabbed Kageyama's wrist and started puling him to some park and behind a tree, he knows the only reason he managed to pull him this far is because Kageyama wasn't against it, but now Hinata was facing a bigger problem, how is he supposed to each Kageyama's moth he was a whole head taller than him! He grabbed the collar of Kageyama's shirt and pulled and Kageyama obliged and bent his head down even though he didn't understand why he was doing it he just thought Hinata looked cute and wondered what he wanted and why he pulled him here in the first place but when Hinata pressed his mouth against his own his eyes widened and he almost jumped back and probably would have if this isn't something he was hoping to happen for a long time now, before he could stop himself his hands were on Hinata, one at the back of the neck so he would deepen the kiss and one at his back. Kageyama was worried for a minute because they were out in public and it was clear day but he didn't care, he wanted this, he wanted to kiss Hinata. And they stayed like that for some time befoe hey parted for air and Kageyama saw the blush on Hinata's checks and wanted to say he was sorry for kissing him so intensely but he wasn't sorry and he didn't want to lie.  
-Do you get that i like you now at least? Hinata said as he was looking away.  
Kageyama grabbed his chin with this thumb and index finger lifting his head up to meet his eyes and they just stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide and checks flushed when Kageyama kissed Hinata again this time softer and the kiss was shorter than the last one, and Kageyama was eager for more but he wanted for Hinata to get used to this first but as he was going to back away Hinata stood on his toes and pushed Kageyama against the tree and deepened the kiss like Kageyama id with the last. Kageyama was surprised at first at Hinata's sudden action but he let himself get lost with Hinata, he wanted to enjoy this to the fullest and when they finally backed away they wee gasping for air.  
-Well, do you?  
-I thought you'd get the answer if i kissed you again..  
-So you do?  
Yes _dumbass_ Kageyama said but it didn't sound like an insult this time, he said it softer  
They stared at each other not knowing what to do but the silence wasn't one of those awkward ones this one felt comfortable. Kageyama decided to pull Hinata to him,he wanted to feel his heat on his body if only for a little while and he felt a weird warmth in his stomach when he hugged Hinata, Hinata jolted but quickly relaxed and threw his hands over Kageyama's neck pulling himself closer to Kageyama and resting his head on his chest.

_____________________________________________________________

After Hinata bought the knee pads finally it was around 8pm and they missed the bus which left 10 minutes before they came there and they had to wait another hour for the net one but they didn't mind, they spent that whole day pulling each other to places people didn't pass so they could kiss, they wanted to make up for last time and every time they stopped kissing they just wanted to do it even more and more and more and as much as they could and they knew they would be able to do this whenever they wanted to know as long as they found a quiet place. They sat on the bench at the bus stop and they were the only ones there, Hinata was sleepy and he kept yawning so Kageyama took his head in one of his hands and placed it gently on his shoulder and as he did this Hinata looked at him eyes wide.  
-You're tired, right? Just sleep there and i'll wake you up when the bus arrives.   
-Oh..are you okay with that?  
-I wouldn't have suggested it idiot.  
Hinata grinned and let his head rest on Kageyama's shoulder and not long passed before his breathing became fast and shallow. Kageyama just looked at him, he looked peaceful and relaxed and Kageyama wanted to ask him to stay over at his house so he could look at his face like this for longer, but he knew Hinata had to go home. He couldn't fight the urge to kiss him any longer so he planted a soft kiss on Hinata's check and saw how Hinata's face relaxed at the touch which made him want to do it again and again but he didn't want to wake Hinata up. After an hour the bus arrived and Kageyama shook Hinata awake.  
-Hey, wake up, the bus is here. Hinata muttered his dissatisfaction before getting up and entering the bus.  
In the bus they held hands and Hinata occasionally pulled his hand up and planted soft kisses on his knuckles. After the bus ride they parted ways and Kageyama waited to be alone in his room before he made the biggest smile he ever had in is life. He couldn't wait to see Hinata, his now boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be posted very soon!


End file.
